Posionous Ivy
by ScenePixie101
Summary: Can a former bandit, Ivy, condemn the world in order to save her loved ones? And what happens when the boy you've fallen for happens to be the son of the one causing your trouble? And the other love is your former bandit partner who you have to betray?
1. Chapter 1

Post Mockingjay. Takes place around the time of Katniss and Peeta's grandchildren. Perhaps some are their grandchildren...

* * *

><p>Prolougue<p>

Running. I run speeding down the banks near the river, with him beside me, the guards behind me. He dives in the water, and I jump and catch a tree branch. They stop underneath me, for I have what they are looking for. I lift myself up on the tree, and smirk down at them. They're yelling in rough voices. I jump to a new tree branch, and continue as they follow slowly.

Soon, I reach the end of the line of trees. "You have no choice but to come down!" one guard yells.

I shrug, before jumping out the tree to the ground before them. Behind me is a waterfall, in front of me is a dozen angry guards. The leader snatches the sachtel from me. He begins to go through it, and my smirk never leaves my mouth. "What? This is all just leaves!" he cries.

"Bye, boys." I say giving a wave, before letting myself fall off the cliff.

The speed is a rush, my hair blowing behind me. The small lake is my only chance of living, but fear is eliminated. I make a big splash, and nearly go to the ground in the lake. If it were any normal person, they would've drowned, but I easily swim to the surface. "Enjoying a swim, Poison Ivy?" A soft but strong male voice asks.

"It's relaxing. Come join me." I say.

"At the next one. We better go before those guards come checking for your remains."

I slowly get out, and when he turns around I change into a dry outfit, and we jump into the caboose of the closest train. Out of his pack, he pulls a cup, but no ordinary cup. It's the President's cup, gold with real dimonds adorning it. "I told you it'd work." I say, admiring it.

My name is Ivy, and that boy is Micah. I'm sixteen, he's seventeen. This is the year, 3210, and we're what people call theives, a modern day Bonnie and Clyde.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk cheerfully beside Micah, although I'm completly alert. We head into the town's market, reading to sell. The smell in the pawn shop is cigars and dust, but it doesn't faze me. We walk up to the surly shopkeeper, and set the cup on his desk.

"How much?" Micah asks.

"Well, about $500." the shopkeeper says.

"I wasn't born yesterday. That thing is real gold." Micah replies.

The shopkeeper glares softly at Micah before putting on glasses and examining the cup. "Well, I'll be damned." he says with clear shock.

"Now, how much?"

"2,000."

"No."

"10,000."

"Are you kidding?"

"1,000,000." the man is exasperated.

"Deal." Micah says.

He sticks out his hand, and the keeper gives him the money. "No matter, I'll be getting it all back later."

I see Micah's hand clench tightly. And suddenly, out of a dozen hiding spots burst out guards. "You couldn't exclude us forever, child. You will be severly punished." a guard says.

Immediatly, both Micah and I are in fighting postions. Together, we take out the guards, and dash out of the store, running through the maze of people and stands. "Come on! We're almost to the train station." I cry to Micah.

Finally, we make it. We hop into an open boxcar. Micah checks back. "No one followed us."

"I bet not, you practically killed them!" I say laughing. "So, did you get all the money?"

"You know it." he pulls it from the pocket of his hoodie.

"Great! We can get a new messenger bag, they're better."

Micah laughs as he settles himself. "What's the difference?"

"Messenger bags are just cooler sounding." I reply.

He shakes his head and we both laughing. Knowing we're safe for now.

Meanwhile, back at the store...

The guards slowly rouse themselves. "Damn, that little girl can fight." one mutters.

Another turns to the pawn man. "We'll be needing that cup back." he says.

The man hands him the cup. "Will I be getting my money back?"

"No."


End file.
